The present invention relates generally to coolant additives, and more particularly to the addition of nanoparticles in coolants to enhance heat transfer efficiency.
Automotive cooling systems are generally designed with a small radiator, which acts as a type of heat exchanger. Radiators are designed to transfer heat from the hot coolant flowing through it to the air blown through it by a fan. Typically, the amount of heat transferred to the radiator tubes from the fluid depends on the difference in temperature between the tube and the fluid touching it. Therefore, if the fluid that is in contact with the tube cools down quickly, less heat will be transferred. While smaller radiators may aid in the improvement of automotive designs (such as the lowering of the front end of the vehicle), if small radiators are used and the fluid therein cools quickly, even less heat may be transferred due in part to the smaller size of the radiator tubes.
The maximization of heat transfer capability of a heat transfer system may be important to the overall performance of the vehicle in which the system is used. The heat capacity of the heat transfer fluid may impact the transfer efficiency of the fluid, which in turn may aid in the temperature control of the vehicle's powertrain.